Till World's End
by taylor.lauren
Summary: As Santana, Brittany, Quinn and the rest of New Directions fight against the living dead, other problems and people arise to complicate their situation. Brittana, Faberry and Klaine.
1. Welcome Home

**AN: So hello everyone. Yes, I'm writing ANOTHER story. But this story will have a much different plot and a different style of writing. I will finish Without You and Against All Odds. And if you haven't read those, please go and read them =) So comment, rate.. Review. All is welcomed =)**

Santana's POV:

"What has it been? Five? Six years? It doesn't look like much has changed." Brittany and I haven't been in Lima since the year she graduated. And with our hectic schedules always clashing, we haven't had the chance to visit home. She attended Juliard and graduated at the top of her class of course. I've been pretty busy myself, I got into NYADA and have been training to get onto broadway. It's a long shot. I'm not as good as Kurt or Rachel but that's what I'm training for. Mr. Shue invited the old Glee Club back to McKinley to be sort of an, inspiration for the new students. He was now well-known for leading McKinley to four straight National Championship wins. I was excited to be home, it was long overdue.

"It's been too long, babe. Are you hungry? I was thinking that we should make a stop somewhere. Maybe Breadstix?" She knew me all too well. It was like, the foundation of our relationship. We pulled into the parking lot but we soon realized that the windows were boarded up.

"What's going on?" Brittany rolled down her window and looked out. "I have never seen it like this before. Is there a storm coming?"

"I don't know, let's just keep driving. Maybe we'll see someone." But everything was the same. All the windows were boarded up. We must've missed a civil service announcement. I changed it to the regular radio and discovered that a message was being played just then. I pulled the car over to the side to listen to it.

"Here Britt. We obviously missed something. It must be a hurricane or something."

_This is a civil service announcement. As of 2:00 PM, Sunday September 15th, 2018, we have issued a lockdown of all industrial and residential areas of Lima County through Cleveland due to a virus spreading. I say again, of 2:00 PM, Sunday September 15th, 2018 we have issued a lockdown of all industrial and residential areas of Lima County through Cleveland due to a virus spreading._

"A virus? But if it's only a virus then why are people boarding up their windows?" I shook my head.

"You know how some people are, they hear the civil service message come on and immediately assume that it's a hurricane. And then there's the copy cats." Britt had that uneasy look on her face. I had it too, but I tried not to show it. I always took was the guy in the relationship. I just want to keep her safe. I looked down at my phone to see if I missed any texts from my mom. She was supposed to text me to let me know when she was getting off of work but I had nothing.

"Sa.. Sa.. San.. Babe.." I knew that tone of her voice.

"Britt wha.." And that's when I looked up and saw them. There had to be at least, three or four dozen. It was like a scene out of a movie. I slammed on the breaks as hard as I could. The sound of the tires screeching must've caught my attention, and now they were making their way towards us. I threw the car into reverse and stepped on the gas.

"Go babe go their coming!" I drove down the street as fast as I could. They started coming out from all directions now. "What is this?"

"Hey! Hey stop please! Please I can't run anymore!" I looked in my rear view mirror and saw Blaine running towards the car. I stopped and unlocked the doors. He climbed in and shut the door behind me. He looked like he was having trouble buckling his seatbelt. "Oh my God thanks so much I don't think I would've lasted much longer out there. I'm Blaine."

"Really Blaine, you can't just say hi." He looked up.

"Holy shit it's Brittany and Santana. I haven't seen you two in forever. How have you been?" The look of relief on his face was definitely obvious.

"Oh you know, the normal. What's going on here though? What's this, virus?" Brittany turned to face him. I started to drive again, with no idea of where I was going.

"It's a virus that causes the dead to be living again. If they get a hold of you and bite you, you'll become one of them." I felt like I was getting cold sweats.

"That's ridiculous. They're... Zombies?" I ran my hand through my hair.

"If that's what you want to call them, then sure. I don't have a name for them. All I know is, I was on my regular run when one of them tried to get me."

"Is anywhere safe?" I put my hand on Brittany's thigh and started to rub it. I could tell that she was starting to get uneasy, and the last thing I wanted was for her to start to panic.

"I tried getting into the grocery store down the street but they wouldn't open their doors for me. They told me that McKinley was the best place to go." He was looking down at his phone. "I haven't heard from Kurt all day."

"I'm sure he's alright, maybe he took shelter somewhere? We're going to head to McKinley. Look at this, we work so hard to get out of that dump to find ourselves hoping to get back in." We drove for about five minutes and finally got there. We saw maybe four or five cars parked in the parking lot so we knew that there must be someone inside

"We should hurry. We don't know if they followed us up here." I started to take my seatbelt off but Brittany stopped me.

"But we don't know if there are any of those things inside." She reached under the seat and pulled out a black plastic case. "I guess this will finally come in handy."

"You guys have a gun?" Blaine sounded surprised.

"Why do you sound so surprised? I have late nights at NYADA and Britt doesn't get home from rehearsals until at least midnight. It's for our protection." I took the magazine out first to check if it was full.

"Sorry I didn't meant to offend you or anything."

"It's alright you didn't do anything, Blaine. Santana just gets, rude. When she's stressed." Britt placed her hand on my cheek and started to rub it gently. I took the gun out and shoved the magazine in it. I cocked it and checked the chamber.

"Alright. You guys go first and I'll make sure nothing follows us in." They nodded their heads in agreement. I leaned over and kissed Brittany. "I'll be right behind you okay?"

She grabbed my face and gave me a kiss one more time. She opened her door and got out, and I did the same.

"Go." They ran towards the doors and I looked around to see if anything was out there. I heard a couple moans, but I didn't see anything. I ran up to them and saw that they couldn't get the doors open. "Hey what's going on?"

"The doors. Their locked! I can't open them." Blaine tried frantically to get them to open but they weren't budging.

"Let's go around back. Maybe the other entrance is unlocked." Britt grabbed onto me and pointed towards the side of the building. "It's our best bet."

We all made our way for the other entrance only to find that it was locked too. Then it hit me.

"Do you remember the way we used to sneak out Britt? The window on the second story." She shook her head.

"Yeah. Do you think they fixed it?" I laughed.

"If that window wasn't fixed when my mom was in school then what makes you think that they fixed it now? Come on. We'll show you Blaine." I picked the lock to the fire escape and we ran up the first flight of stairs to where the entrance was to the second floor. Blaine headed straight for the door, and it opened.

"Guys it's open." He pushed the door open but I shoved by him to catch it before it hit the wall.

"We can't make too much noise. If those things are in here, then we have to be extra quiet. They're attracted to noise." We slowly shut the door behind us and made our way down the hallway. I went down first, checking each doorway to make sure that there wasn't anything there. If the door was open, I shut it before continuing. We got down to the first floor without encountering any zombies.

"I don't think there's anyone in here. I'm gonna call out, to see if they're hiding or anything." Blaine seemed a little ansy. But before he got the chance, his phone started ringing. And it was loud.

And before we knew it, there were five zombies head straight for us.


	2. Journal Entry: Brittany

**So for this story it's going to be a mix of the actual story and diary entry's of the three main characters. Reviews and comments are very helpful so please, if you have any suggestions or anything then just post them. I don't take anything personal :)**

Day 1:

I haven't kept a journal since the fourth grade. Maybe fifth. I'm not too sure. Today has been, far from normal. And even further from sane. San and I went from a happy homecoming to being chased by the living dead. We picked Blaine up on the side of the road and drove up to McKinley. We made our way into the school and just when we thought we were safe, Blaine's phone starting ringing and he shuffled through his jacket pocket to get to it but it was too late. Five zombies came around the corner and made their way to us. I started backing up and bumped into Santana. She told me that everything was going to be alright and made her way in front of me. She held the gun up and shot one in the chest but it kept coming. She popped off a couple more but it didn't stop coming. At that point, I didn't think we were going to make it. But she shot it in the head and it fell to the ground. After doing the same for the rest of them, she came running back to me. I was shaking and about to cry.

_It's okay Britt. I'm here. I'm here for you._

She must've said that at least ten times because the shaking didn't stop. Once I calmed down we made our way down past the zombies and around the corner to the choir room. We knocked on the door a couple times and then opened it. Santana went in first to make sure it was clear. I slowly made my way in, followed by Blaine. We found Rachel and Quinn in one corner, and Kurt in another. Blaine was about as hysterical as he could get, now that he knew Kurt was okay. We all sat and talked about what was going on. Rachel explained that the three of them were there to decorate the room for the special occasion that they were going to have the next day. And of course, Rachel and Quinn hand in hand didn't go unnoticed. There were a bunch of questions, which they didn't hesitate to answer. They hadn't heard from anyone yet, so we decided to start calling people. Artie and Kitty were with Marley and Jake in Breadstix. Unique was at home hiding in her room and Ryder was on his way to go and get her to head up to the school. We told everyone that they should head up here so that way we had a little gang to survive with. Mr. Shue wasn't answering his phone, and neither was Puck or Sam. Santana and I made our way to the first floor so that we could open the front doors for everyone as they made their way here. It was a reunion of sorts, but under circumstances that wasn't anyone's first choice.

After everyone got there, we locked up the doors and made sure all other entrances were locked and windows were closed on the first floor so that no other zombies could get in. Santana and I took our time walking back up to the choir room.

_"It's funny isn't it? I didn't think we'd be hiding out in the school, when we tried so hard to get out." _

She was right though, because we would always talk about how excited we were to leave and finally start our lives together. And once we did, we find ourselves locking ourselves into the school. I just hope that this outbreak ends soon. Maybe it hasn't spread too far. Maybe it's been contained to just Lima and Cleveland. What would we do if it spread to the rest of Ohio? Or the rest of the United States for that matter. Everyone decided that it would be smart to have some kind of weapon, whether it was a baseball bat or a gun. It didn't matter how you did it, but getting the zombie in the head was the only way that you could kill them. In the morning Santana, Jake and Ryder were going to go out to grab weapons from Jake's house. He said he about 7 guns with lots of ammo. I was going to take Marley down to the gym with me to get baseball bats and whatever else we could grab to protect ourselves.

Dinner wasn't the greatest, granted it was whatever we could make out of the food we had in the cafeteria. There was alot of it though, so that was a good thing. At least we weren't going hungry anytime soon. We watched the tv in the teachers lounge to see if there was any updates on what was going on outside. Apparently, the virus did spread and much more people were infected. It wasn't the greatest news, but it also explained that the CDC was working on a cure as fast as possible so that did give us hope.

It's getting late, and Santana wants me to come and lay down already. I just hope that this whole zombie thing doesn't last long. It's not that I'm afraid of the zombies or of dying. I'm just afraid I'm going to lose the one thing that I love the most in this world. And that's Santana.


	3. Close Call

Quinn's POV:

"We just want you guys to be careful okay? Don't do anything ridiculous. Just get what you need and come back immediately. I don't need you getting stuck out there with those things." Marley grabbed Jakes face and started to kiss him. Right beside them was Brittany helping Santana get her things together and telling her bye. I was so relieved when they found us in the choir room yesterday. We were walking into school when we ran into those things. We locked ourselves in the choir room and turned all the lights off. I watched as Brittany let Santana go as she walked out of the door. You could tell that she was uneasy by the way her shoulders slumped and she ran her left hand through her golden blonde hair.

I've always dreamt about having a relationship like Britt and Santana. Their indescribable love, the way they look into each others eyes, how they always made it through whatever situation they were in. Just basically everything about their relationship, I've always wanted. In a way you could say that I was jealous. But now, I have a love of my own. A love that has never felt so right. Everything I've searched for, that I've longed for; I found in Rachel. Nothing has ever felt so right.

A little after Santana, Jake and Ryder left to get weapons, Brittany and Marley headed down to the gym to get baseball bats and anything else they thought we could use to protect ourselves. Rachel and I took it upon ourselves to check all of the windows and doors around the school to make sure there wasn't any weak points where zombies could get in.

"I can't imagine going through any of this with anyone but you, babe." Rachel looked at me and smiled.

"I can't imagine it either. You keep me calm, you really do." I grabbed onto her arm and leaned on her shoulder. She kissed my forehead and hugged my arm tighter. She added, "Of all places, I didn't think McKinley was where we would be spending our one year anniversary."

"It doesn't matter where we spend it, as long as we're together." I stopped in the middle of the hallway and grabbed her hands. "I will not let anything come between us. Never. Not even a zombie."

When we finished up checking on all the possible entries we met up with Brittany and Marley near the girls locker room to do one last check. When we cleared the room we sat outside in the hall for a while and talked.

"This seems all too surreal. I mean we all would talk about stupid zombie attacks, and aliens coming to abduct us. But never in a million years did I think that one of those would become reality. Zombies. Who would've thought huh?" Marley was spinning the bat in her hands. "I'm just glad that I have all of you here with me, I don't think I would be this sane if not for being around all of you."

"I know what you mean," I grabbed Rachel's hand. "All of this seems like a dream. A crazy, crazy dream that I don't want to wake up from no matter how hard I try. The past day seems like a year. Who knows how long it'll be until things go back to normal?"

"I'm sure it won't be too long, they said they're working on a cure right?" Brittany leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes. "I can't even think that far ahead. I just want Santana to get back already. It doesn't want to leave my mind."

"How about you two go back up stairs and we'll wait down here for them to get back? That way you guys can go and try and get your mind off of things and just rest." They agreed and handed us the keys to the padlock on the chained door, and two bats just in case anything was to happen.

"Thanks guys." They made their way up the stairs and disappeared from view.

Time ticked on and Rachel started to get sleepy. I got up and started walking around so that I wouldn't fall asleep too. But before long, I couldn't fight off the sandman. I sat back down next to my girl and layed my head on her lap. I was in and out of dreamland when I heard something that sounded like a gunshot. I nudged Rachel.

"Did you hear that babe?" She shook her head and fell back asleep. I closed my eyes again but not long enough till I heard another shot. I got up and walked over to the doors. I peeked my head through the glass windows to see if anyone was outside. Right when my eyes focused, a bloody handprint came out of no where and hit the window. It slid down to the bottom of the window pane and up again. I fell backwards and screamed. Rachel was right there and got a hold of me and pulled me backwards.

"Hello? Britt? Quinn? Anyone! Please! Open the doors!" It was Santana. I stumbled through my pocket to get the keys but it was like my fingers were covered in butter. Two more gun shots went off and I finally got the key into the socket. "Hurry!"

I finally got the door open and Santana stumbled in with a big black duffel bag over her shoulder. She was covered in blood. I turned around to look at her when Rachel screamed.

"Quinn move!" I turned to see a zombie right behind me. Rachel came up on me like superwoman and swung the bat straight into the zombies head. Blood splattered everywhere because of the impact. We dragged the zombie outside and hurried back in. As I locked the padlock, Rachel made her way over to Santana who seemed like she was hyperventilating.

"Santana what happened out there? Why are you covered in blood? Are you okay?"

"There were zombies hiding out in Jake's house and we didn't see them. We started to grab things when they came out and they caught us by surprise. I shot about four but the sound of the gunshot must've attracted more and the space between Jake's house and his neighbors isn't much. They came in from everywhere. I cleared a path but they got cornered and told me to get out. I made it out, but just barely. It was close man, it was close. The last I saw of them, they were running towards Jake's car." She started to cry now. "I should've stayed."

"Staying would've probably made things worse for you. You did what they asked." I stood up and held out my hand. "Let's get upstairs. You have a very anxious girlfriend waiting for you."

"I'll take the bag from you, San." Rachel and I helped her up and we made our way upstairs.

We turned the corner and saw Britt pacing up and down the hallway. When her eyes made contact with Santana she started to cry. She slowly made her way to her, taking steps between the heavy sobbing and trying to breath. We walked into the room and put the bag down in the corner. Marley got up from her seat hoping to hear something from us.

"He isn't back yet, Marley. Him and Ryder are still out there." She looked like she was about to pass out. "Here, just sit with us and I'm sure he'll be back anytime."

Brittany took Santana down stairs so she could wash up and get a change of clothes. A P.E uniform wasn't the most flattering but it was all she had until she was ready to go back out and get her clothes from their car. They came back upstairs and sat down next to us. Kitty, Artie and Unique were in the teachers lounge watching if anything had changed. And so far, nothing had.

"What if.. What if they don't come.." Marley put her face in her palms.

"Don't think that way, Marley. I'm sure they're fine. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry I didn't stay with them." She looked up and gave a half smile.

"Don't apologize, it's alright. They told you to go. It's not like you left them there to die." Marley grabbed Santana's hand. "I'm just glad that I have an idea of they went through, and even though it's not my ideal situation, I'm glad you were there. And I'm glad you got back safely."

I stood up and walked out of the room. I didn't know exactly where I was going but I ended up sitting on the window pane overlooking the parking lot. There were dozens of them walking all through the parking lot. They were possibly people I knew. I mean, I did grow up in Lima. I squinted my eyes hoping that I could identify I few. I felt someone touch my back and I jumped. I turned to see Kitty standing behind me.

"May I join you?" I tapped the empty spot next to me and she sat down. "I wanna know something. It may be inappropriate, so you don't have to answer. But, if Rachel were to get bit? Would you be able to shoot her? I mean, when she turns? Would you be able to do it?"

I had never thought about it. And now that I was, I wasn't sure if I would be able to. To have to look Rachel in the face and shoot her. That's something that would absolutely kill me inside. Shooting her would make me wanna shoot myself.

"Would you shoot Artie?"

"We talked about it before. Like way before. Before any of this started happening." She broke my gaze and looked out the window. "If it were to come down to that then yes, I would. He knows how much I love him but he wouldn't be, him."

She was right. And she had a point. A zombie isn't themselves, they're just a corpse. No heart beat. No thoughts. No feelings. But would I be able to shoot Rachel? Only time will tell.


	4. Journal Entry: Santana

**AN: So hello everyone. I'm glad I'm starting to get reviews and follows and such. It's such an inspiration to write more :) I'm also using this particular story as my novel entry in the NanoWrimo. And if you don't know what that is, it's a writing competition that happens every November. You have all 30 days of November to write your novel and if you hit 50k words then you win a prize. I don't really know, I have never gotten that far. Hopefully with this story I do. So the more feedback and comments and stuff I get the more I'll write! Thanks for everything guys I appreciate it so much :) The journal entries won't be day after day it may be two days after the previous chapter or so on. Enjoy :)**

Day 3:

I saw Brittany writing the other day and thought it'd be a good idea for me to write as well. I scavenged through all the classrooms to find a decent looking tablet to write in. I've found this one that was empty but covered in glitter. Not typically something I'd have in my possession but it's a tablet none the less. My handwriting has gotten progressively sloppy since I've gotten out of high school. Which was expected, since I spent majority of my time not writing at all, but singing.

What happened yesterday was one of the scariest things I have ever been through. We reached Jake's house and everything seemed alright. I explained to them what attracts the zombies and we all stayed as quiet as possible. It was hard to anticipate when the ammo was going to shift in its box or when something would fall. We were as careful as we could've been. Slowly, we all loaded a weapon just in case shit went down. Which it did. I turned to look outside of the garage when I saw zombies headed towards us. I held up my M4 and aimed at the zombies. Boom. Headshot. I took pride in everything I did and let me tell you, shooting zombies gave me a whole new feeling.

But that wasn't enough because the more we shot, the more started coming around the corner. I cleared the path to my car and yelled for the guys to hurry up and get over here. But they told me to go ahead without them. I really didn't want to, but the endless wave of zombies made it difficult for me to stay. I threw the duffle bag into the passengers seat and jumped in. Right as I shut the door a zombie plastered himself against the drivers door. I jumped due to initial shock of the lifeless corpse rubbing its face all over the window trying to get to me. I started the car and reversed, not even caring if I hit any. I could care less really. As I drove back to the school, I thought about the days to come. What if this virus didn't stop in Ohio? What if it infected the whole world? I knew I couldn't think that way, but when you're put into this situation that's what happens. You think about what's going to happen next whether it's two hours or two years.

I finally reached the school and saw that there were much more zombies roaming the parking lot compared to earlier. I parked the car as close to the doors as I could to make a safe getaway. I grabbed onto the duffle bag and prepared to get out of the car. With the duffle bag slung over my shoulder, I opened the door and immediately aimed in front of me. I looked to the left and right, and started to run. I ended up tripping and falling to the ground. As I was getting back up, there were about four zombies closing in on me. I didn't hesitate and I shot one. It fell to the ground and I shuffled to the side to avoid it falling on top of me. I shot the one immediately to my left and I couldn't move from that one in time. It fell on me and I felt it's cold blood all over my arms and shirt. It was absolutely disgusting and the smell was nauseating. I pushed it off of me and finally got up off of the pavement. I moved towards the front door and started to knock. Quinn opened the door and I fell in and slid a good two or three feet on the ground. Rachel got a good swing at the last lone zombie that tried to follow me in. They dragged the body outside and shut the doors as fast as they could. I felt like I couldn't breath. Couldn't think.

_What The Fuck._

Those were the only words that seemed to be able to seep out of my mouth. I told them what was going on, and we headed up stairs. Brittany's face killed me. She started crying almost as soon as she saw me. She took me down to the girls locker room to get me cleaned up. We talked, and she told me that she had never been so worried in her entire life. I could hear it in her voice. I told her that she had nothing to worry about, and that what happened that morning was not a big deal.

But it was. I could've been eaten. But there was no way in hell that I was going to let Brittany know that. Now was the time that I had to be strong, not only for myself but for Brittany too.

I waited up almost all night for Jake and Ryder to come back but there was no sign of them. No headlights, no gunshots. I started to get worried. Maybe I should've stayed with them. We would've had a fighting chance. I would hate to find out that they were bit and turned. That would kill Marley. And I would never forgive myself. I watched Brittany as she slept and I realized that the only time that we would be really peaceful was when we were sleeping. And I didn't want that. I wanted to feel safe and free or stress all the time. These past couple days has felt like forever. It's only been three days since the initial zombie attacked happened. Hopefully it wouldn't last much longer.

Since I couldn't sleep, I went down to the kitchen and started to make some breakfast. And as I cooked, I started to sing True by Ryan Cabrera. It was something that I used to sing when Britt and I just started figuring out where we were. What we were. What my feelings were for her. I was just singing away when I heard something. I dropped my spoon and grabbed my weapon.

_Why'd you stop?_

It was only Brittany. I had never told her about the song. Let alone sing it to her. It had been a good minute since even sang it myself. I sat her down, and I sang it to her. She started to cry and I wiped her tears away. We sat and talked for a while before everyone started to come down for breakfast. She told me that she listened to that song too and it always made her think of me. It made me blush. Even though we've been together for a while, the smallest things like that still make my heart skip a beat. There was not a dull moment with this woman. As we were cleaning up, we heard a loud bang against the cafeteria door that led outside. Marley ran over to the door and screamed. They were out there, but the zombies were catching up quick. We opened the doors and the stumbled inside.

After everyone settled down, they told us what happened. They went to Ryder's house to check on his parents but it was already too late for them. As they were driving, they saw Puck's bike parked on the side of the road but no sign of him anywhere. They searched but there were too many zombies. That's when Jake started to break down.

_We found him, but it wasn't him. I did.. What I had to do. He was my brother. _

He got up from the table and walked out the door. Marley followed him out trying to catch up to him. Ryder just sat in silence. The two of them had just gone through terrible things. I couldn't imagine having to shoot a sibling or seeing my parents in that state. I hugged Ryder and told him that everything was going to be alright. Brittany and I headed back upstairs. She layed down and took a nap and that catches me up to today. I am pretty tired, since I did stay up the majority of the night.

I just want to make this clear. If anything happens to me, I want this journal to go to Britt. She's the love of my life. And I'll do anything to protect her even if it means getting bit or eaten alive. Without her I have no reason to live. She's everything I have ever dreamed of. Brittany S. Pierce is a blessing upon this earth and I won't let a zombie cheat the world of such a perfect woman.


	5. Stay Positive

Brittany's POV:

I haven't had much time to think let alone write in my journal. I walked out of the choir room to find a place that was nice and quiet. Marley had been crying all morning because she can't get in touch with her mom. Santana has been in a crappy mood and I honestly don't know why. I tried talking to her but I guess there's nothing to talk about. When I walked into the room next door I found Quinn sitting by herself.

"Quinn?" She turned around and I noticed that she was crying. "What's wrong? Is everything okay with you and Rachel?"

"Everything's fine, Britt. Thanks for asking though." She wiped her eyes and started to put her hair up. "How about you? How's San? She doesn't seem like she's in a good mood today."

"Is it that obvious?"

"Well I mean, you guys aren't talking. That never happens." I nodded. "Maybe she's about to get her period or something."

"Maybe. I'll try and talk to her later though." I walked up to and and sat on the chair to her right. "I'm going to take a guess and say that you and Rachel got into a fight because she's worried about Finn."

She replied with a simple sigh, and I put my hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it too much okay. She's with you now. You have her heart and she's made that perfectly clear to everyone."

I gave her shoulders a quick rub and I got up to walk out of the room.

"Hey Britt?" I turned around. "How do you guys do it? Stay together so long?"

I smiled and replied, "It's the love we share. It's not what I give her or what she gives me. It's what we give each other and the happiness that comes out of that is truly amazing."

"Wait one more thing."

"Whatsup?" I leaned against the door frame.

"Kitty and I were talking about it the other day. Say, Santana became a zombie. Would you be able to shoot her? Do you think you'd have it in you?"

Oh God. I didn't even want to think about anything like that. But now that she brought it up.

"I mean, if she was a zombie? And she was out to get me? Then maybe. But the pain that would hit me. Oh man, just thinking about it made my heart ache.

"Would you shoot Rachel?"

"Yeah, I've thought about it. We even talked about it the other night and she said that she would want me to kill her. Only because it wouldn't be her, and because she wouldn't want to hurt or kill me."

"I guess that's understandable." I tapped the door frame a couple times and walked out of the room.

I made my way into the Choir Room to see Santana motioning me to come over to sit next to her. I hesitated, but made my way over to her. I sat down net to her and she grabbed on to me.

"I'm really sorry I've been acting all weird today. I just, I don't feel like myself." I looked down at her, she was now getting comfortable in my lap. "I just want to lay here with you, babe. Please."

"Well I'm not saying you can't, lady." She cuddled even more and started to rock herself. "But don't fall asleep, it's only like 4:30."

And as much as I tried to, the question that Quinn had asked me a couple minutes before didn't want to leave my mind. Eventually I'd talk to San about it but now wasn't the time.

The day hadn't been very eventful really. A bunch of sitting around, waiting, and watching the tv for any changes. But with every news update, came no new news. The waiting game was difficult and I was definitely getting tired of it. I wanted answers, and I wanted them now.

As night fell, I decided that I wanted to hit the punching bag a couple times in the gym. I was surprised when Rachel asked if she could come with me. I told her what I was going to do but she insisted. Which was fine, I didn't have a problem with it. It was just, she didn't seem like the type that would want to punch the bag. Regardless, it was a good thing. At least she'll be able to defend herself better. As I started to wrap my hands, she began a conversation.

"I wanted to tell you that, you, Santana and Blaine finding us in the Choir Room was like a blessing." _Where was she going with this?_ I thought to myself. "Kurt was close to breaking down, and Quinn was worried about you two. She knew that you'd be coming into Lima around that time and since you guys don't ever listen to the radio she didn't know if you heard the civil service announcement. The phone lines were down so we couldn't get in contact with you guys at all."

"We're glad we found you guys too. At least we all have each other. You know? It's not like we're out there defending ourselves by ourselves. We have a better chance at surviving as a group."

"Yeah you're right." I could tell that she wanted to say something but at the same time she didn't want to say it.

"Just say it, Rachel. I know you want to get whatever it is off of your chest."

"After the phone lines went down, I realized that I didn't get in touch with Finn. Or even try to. Which I feel horrible about. He may be out there all alone trying to survive." The sound of her voice made it obvious that she wanted to cry.

"I thought you called him?" She said nothing. I heard her sigh, and gulp right after.

"I tried to but his phone wasn't on I guess." Her eyes found mine and I saw the tears falling from them. "What if he turned? What if he'll never know that we were all looking for him?"

"I'm sure Finn knows, Rachel. I'm sure he's just fine actually."

"But how do you know that for sure?" I looked back at her.

"I don't." She looked down. "But it a situation like tis you have to stay positive because thinking about the negative won't help you."

After our workout hit the showers and headed back upstairs. Everyone was sitting around the tv in the teachers lounge.

_As the days go by, the virus keeps spreading. The CDC has stated that they are close to a cure and will need a couple more days._

All I wanted was some answers. Was there a way that the CDC could come up with the cure so that if someone turns then we can turn them back? Because I thought about it long and hard, and there was no way that I would be able to shoot Santana.

I grabbed a bat and walked outside. I just wanted to take a walk, and the bat was just incase anything happened. The hallways were quiet but not in a eerie sort of way. I sat down in front of my old locker. It felt like it was just yesterday that I met Santana here. I remembered how beautiful she looked. The way her Cheerios uniform complimented her perfectly toned body. It's crazy how long ago it was.

* * *

_9 Years Ago_

_It was the first day of school and I was nervous. But of course, who wouldn't be on their first day of freshman year? I wished that Joan was coming to McKinley with me. But her parents transferred her to a private school across town. So here I am, walking these hallways on my own. I knew no one, and I was too shy to say hello to people. I took out a piece of paper from my pocket and looked for my locker. Ah. There it is. I was happy to get these books out of my backpack, it was making my back hurt. As I was putting my things in my locker, I heard a girl's voice._

_"Hey." I closed my locker door to look at her. "I'm Santana. Santana Lopez."_

_She was gorgeous. Probably the most beautiful girl I had ever met._

_"I'm Brittany S. Pierce."_

_"It's nice to meet you Brittany." She continued to put things in her locker. "I know this is going to be weird and all, but would you be interested in trying out for cheerleading?" __Cheerleading? I never thought of it. "It won't be that bad." She added recognizing the unsureness on my face._

_"Maybe. I just don't really know anyone, that's all. And I'm shy." I closed my locker and put my bag backpack back on. And to my surprise, she locked her arm into mine._

_"Well now you do have a friend."_

_We started walking down the hallway together. I had a feeling that it was the start of a very wonderful relationship. _

* * *

I had fallen asleep. And when I looked down at my feet I saw a zombie trying to gnaw through my shoe. I immediately sat up and it realized that I knew what was there. He looked at me a growled and started to make its way up to me. I kicked it and reached over to the bat. Before he could get closer and swung and it was on the ground. _Eww. _I thought. Some of the blood splatter had got on me. I got up, and realized that they broke through one of the doors. With my adrenaline pumping, I swung at another and it flew against the lockers. There were too many for me to handle on my own.

"GUYS!" I started backing up and then sprinted upstairs. They were all still watching tv. They looked at me and saw the blood dripping on my bat.

"They got in?" Santana got up from her seat and made her way over to me quickly.

"They broke through the door downstairs. I got two, but there's a whole bunch heading our way." The guys started getting up and grabbing their weapons. I followed them out but Santana stopped me.

"No babe, I want you to stay here with everyone. Please." I shook my head.

"There's no way. I'm not letting you go out there without me. I want to be with you. I want to help." She pleaded more.

"If shit hits the fan I need you to protect these guys." I turned around and looked at them. They were scared.

"Fine. But here, take this okay." I handed her a walkie talkie. "I found them in the principals office and was saving them for the right time."

She kissed me and headed out the door. I shut it and locked it. For about ten minutes, all you could hear was them yelling to each other and gunshots. I guess they were fixing the entrance and then there was just, silence.

"What's going on?" Quinn whispered to me.

"I don't know."

I jumped at the sound of knocking on the door. I got up, and opened it a little. It was them. I opened it all the way and everyone was reunited.

"That was close. We fixed the entrance so we should be good for the night." Jake sat down next to Marley and kissed her.

"We should get some rest, and start doing check daily on every entrance." Santana was right. We did checks from time to time but it wasn't enough. These things knew we were in here. We needed to stay safe.

We all decided to stay in the teachers lounge instead of spreading out in the classrooms like we usually do. Santana and I took the floor in front of the tv. I layed down in her arms, and she welcome me with a strong hug and a kiss.

"You know I love you until the end of time right?" I looked at her and found myself entranced in her big, brown eyes.

"Of course I know, and I love you just as much. Probably even more." She started to tickle me.

"What? You love me more?"

"Okay okay! You love me more." I could never win when she tickled me. We settled down and fell asleep together. Nothing was going to prepare us for what was coming next.


	6. Fresh Air

Quinn's POV:

"Are all the entrances covered? Everything's good?" I looked around and shook my head.

"Yeah San, everything's good." She was like our leader, the person in charge.

I looked over at Rachel. When her eyes met mine she immediately looked away. We had gotten into an argument last night and hadn't talked it over since then. I didn't like it when we fought but this time she was wrong, and she knew it. She just didn't want to admit it. I saw Marley looking over at me and followed me out the door.

"Hey. Are you and Rachel alright?"

"I don't really wanna talk about it right now." Right after I finished my sentence, she hugged me.

"Well, if you need anyone to talk to I'm always here." And she walked away.

I wanted to spend some time away from everyone so I walked down to the library. I hadn't been down there since I was in that wheel chair senior year. On my way down there, I noticed the front entrance door unlocked and open.

_Didn't we just make sure everything was locked? _

I walked over to the door and saw that Rachel was out at our car. I cautiously made my way over there and saw that she was drinking.

"Seriously? After everything we went through and this is what you're going to do? Go back to drinking?" She looked at me and held her bottle up.

"How about you take a sip and calm the fuck down, Quinn." Then she started to laugh.

"And why are you outside? Do you not remember there's zombies out here? And that you can die?"

"That doesn't even matter right now." She snickered and took another sip. What the hell was her problem?

"You're being selfish, Rachel." She got out of the car to stand in front of me.

"I'm not being selfish." I rolled my eyes.

"Why can't you be wrong for once? For one freaking time Rachel. You obviously are!" I was almost yelling at this point. "This is so fucking bullshit. I can't even argue with you.

I couldn't stand being near her. Her attitude plus drinking was ridiculous and I couldn't deal with it. I walked back inside and shut the doors. I wanted some fresh air so I headed for the fire escape. It was safe, since the door at the bottom was locked and no one could get in. I opened the door and felt the nice breeze hit me. Getting angry and arguing always made me hot. I looked out into the horizon and saw a terrifying site. It looked like a herd of zombies headed straight for us.

"What the fuck?" The words seemed to trickle from my lips. It was about a couple seconds after seeing them, that I started moving again. I felt like I was in some sort of shock. I started screaming.

"They're coming! We need to do something! There's too many of them!" Everyone got up from their chairs to see what was going on. And when they all saw what I had seen, we started coming up with a plan.

"What are we supposed to do? We can't fight them they're coming from every direction. They're going to get into this building in no time. I think we need to leave." Kitty was starting to panic, and that's not something you see from her very often. She really was like a younger me.

"Yeah. We need to go. Everyone get your things. The faster we clear out of here the better." Santana grabbed her's and Brittany's bag and they walked into the hallway. "We need to figure out a place to meet up in case things go south."

"We could always meet at the private elementary school across town." Artie was rolling to the corner to get their things.

"That's a good idea. They have a fence that surrounds the school." Jake grew up on that side of town so he should know.

"Alright. We'll all meet there. Get to your cars as safely as possible." We all went downstairs and prepared to open the doors.

"On three. One."

"Two." Brittany said.

"Three." The doors opened and we all ran. I then realized that our car was completely surrounded by zombies. Santana grabbed my arm and pulled me her way.

"There's no time, Q. We need to get moving."

"We need to go back! We need to get her! Let me go!" I tried pushing Santana off of me but her grip was too strong.

"There's too many of them, Quinn. We can't let you go."

I fought as hard and as long as I could against her, but it was no use. I watched as we drove off and the zombies started to rock the car. I put my hand on the window and watched helplessly.

"Rachel."


End file.
